Por culpa de una materias reprobadas
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Naruto dejara en abstinencia a cierto uchiha para tratar de pasar sus materias. ¿que clase de castigo recibira por la osadia de negar lo que por derecho es de sasuke?


NOTA AUTOR: ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy, ¡minna-san!

Hoy estoy feliz por que decidi subir este hermoso fic en esta pagina que parece no odiarme. Lo escribi hace algun tiempo y lo publique en "Amor Yaoi" bajo mi ahora extinto nick de "L marionette-kurobutterfly" para que no piencen que soy del tipo que roba ideas y las hace pasar por suyas. Pero he decido que todos mis fic´s de ahí los colgare acá (ya que no termine algunos) ya que esa pagina parecia odiarme ya que me cerro mis dos cuentas que cree ahí ¿Por qué será?

ADVERTENCIA: este fic tiene ALTO CONTENIDO (como diria mi amiga) Lemonoso ^.^ , relación chico/chico si no te gusta este genero (Yaoi SasuNaru) porfavor no sigas leyendo, **18+** si no tienes esta edad lee bajo tu propia responzabilidad (Despues no digan que no se los adverti) si no es así, ignora toda esta palabreria y a leer ¡yeah!

En fin, espero les guste y espero sus comentarios.

¡Reviews!... ¡Reviews!... para mí ¡Reviews!... ¿siiiii? ^_^

RESUMEN: ¿Que es lo que sucede cuando se deja a un uchiha en abstinencia por 10 días? Después de una semana sin estar juntos naruto le promete a sasuke que lo harán pero solo debe esperar 3 días mas para que el acabe sus exámenes por lo que ocasionara en el uchiha un enorme deseo que tendrá que reprimir pero no será por mucho tiempo pues su venganza dará comienzo, a sasuke uchiha no se le niega lo que por derecho es suyo.

–**Por culpa de unas materias reprobadas**–

Nada en ese día podía empeorar las cosas, llego a la escuela y estaba que estallaba – Maldito, dobe – Maldecía por lo bajo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Tenia sus manos en los bolsillos y tenia una cara de pocos amigos que decía ¡si me hablas te castro! Pero como era de esperarse muchas personas no se habían percatado de ese letrero en su rostro y muy alegres se habían atrevido a hablarle al uchiha ¡Gran error!

– hey sasuke– le gritaron unos chicos detrás de él

– ¿Qué demonios quieren? – giro la cabeza en forma demoniaca, tenia el ceño fruncido y podía notársele que una de sus venas saltaba

– Ah– fue lo único que salió. Podían sentir que el uchiha desprendía un aura amenazadora. Se quedaron petrificados, nunca habían visto al azabache tan enojado como en ese preciso momento, y activando su instinto de supervivencia se hicieron para atrás quedando separados de sasuke por el largo pasillo.

– Ah… no, nada… no te preocupes –dijo uno de los chicos que se había armado de valor para contestarle

–entonces… ¡para que demonios me hablan! ¡Solo hacen que pierda mi tiempo!... tsk

Los chicos se tensaron, sin duda alguna sentían que les cortarían la cabeza. No peor que eso, les cortaría en pedacitos y les aventaría en el mar negro.

– ¡PERDONANOOOOOS! – gritaron y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo

–Tsk – trono de nueva cuenta la lengua, ese día no estaba de ánimos como para soportar estupideces

– No seas así sasuke– decía una dulce vocecita en forma reprobatoria que el azabache conocía muy bien

– ¿¡Cómo diablos quieres que este si no me haz dejado tocarte por una semana!

– Pero…– las lagrimas de cocodrilo comenzaron a hacerse presente en naruto – ¿acaso no te importa que repruebe el año?

Rayos ese maldito usurantonkachi daba en el blanco – ¿entonces por que no estudiaste antes dobe? Siempre lo dejas para el último.

– Naaa– bufo, se llevo las manos a su cabeza –eso tu lo dices por que pasaste todas las materias y no suspendiste como yo.

– naruto.

– Además solo van hacer tres días mas ¿acaso el gran uchiha sasuke no puede esperar eso?

–Tuuu– dijo en forma demoniaca, ahora usaba sus palabras en su contra, el dobe sabia muy bien como contradecirle y regresarle la respuesta, y aunque esa era una de las tantas razones del por que le enloquecía, ahora le parecía realmente molesto, pero no cedería ni un solo ápice

–esta bien dobe.

– ¿eh? –se sorprendió ante el cambio de actitud

– esperare tres días mas pero si en ese tiempo no obtengo lo que quiero, te aseguro que te romperé en dos y no podrás venir a la escuela en toda tu vida – dijo con una mirada de total lujuria en su rostro

Un ligero escalofrió le recorrió la espina vertebral al escuchar eso y sabia perfectamente que sasuke no era del tipo de personas que dicen algo y no lo cumplen. Si… recordaba perfectamente como le había ido por negarse a tener una de sus muchas sesiones de sexo un día con el azabache, solo por que quería ver una de sus series en la televisión, si aun lo recordaba, llevo su mano a su trasero instintivamente, y una gota se asomo en su cien… aun le dolía

– no… no te preocupes ya veras que solo son tres días ¡ttebayo! – dijo levantando la mano y llevándola al hombro del molesto azabache

– entonces no tienes de que preocuparte– dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, se le había ocurrido una idea y sin duda alguna la espera valdría la pena

– ha… ha ha– serio entrecortadamente el rubio –claro ttebayo entonces nos vemos a la salida.

– aha – dijo el azabache secamente y se marcho, sin duda serian los tres días mas largos de su vida

– uff – suspiro – maldición– se llevo una de sus manos al pecho, si que esa mirada llena de lujuria por parte de sasuke había hecho que se tensara y le había causado algo de miedo, un sasuke en abstinencia era mucho peor que un sasuke que no había concebido conciliar el sueño por una semana entera, y eso ya era mucho decir, ya que era realmente horripilante tener que tratar a alguien así con ese carácter suyo.

–Solo son tres días– dijo dándose ánimos –no pasara nada.

Así habían comenzado a correr el tiempo, pero lo que naruto no sabia era que las agujas del reloj se movian en su contra, sin duda alguna se arrepentiría de dejar a un uchiha en abstinencia total.

…ø¤º°°º¤øPOR CULPAø¤º°°º¤øDE UNASø¤º°°º¤øMATERIASø¤º°°º¤øREPROBADASø¤º°°º¤ø…

– ¿Cómo que el examen de química será hasta mañana? ¿Por qué kakashi-sensei? – grito casi histerico naruto

–Ya te lo dije naruto– un peli plateado que se llevaba la mano a su cabeza comenzaba a masajearla, los gritos de este niño le habían provocado una terrible jaqueca –hoy no puedo.

– ¿Pero que no puede hacerse un pequeño espacio? no es mucho tiempo sensei, ¿que tal si me lo hace ahora? –trataba de sonar esperanzado

– naruto no te lo voy hacer nada mas a ti ¿que hay de tus demás compañeros? No creo que fuera justo para ellos.

– Pero se los puede hacer mañana, por favor kakashi sensei– estaba al punto del llanto pero nada mas no conseguía que el peli plata cediera un poco

–ya dije que no y es mi ultima palabra, así que te espero mañana para tu examen– finalizo

–Pero…– puso ojos de cachorito, sabía que no funcionaria pero no perdia nada con intentarlo

El profesor ya cansado de la actitud del rubio se par, lo llevo a la puerta y la cerro.

– ¡Ah no me puede estar pasando esto! – Se volteo para darle la espalda a la puerta – ¿y si le digo que solo es un día más? Tal vez si le imploro piedad… ¿que voy a hacer? – dijo asustado

Estaba realmente preocupado sabia como sasuke reaccionaria, si se lo había advertido y él confiado había aceptado, le había pasado por la cabeza cumplirle, pero si lo pensaba con mas detenimiento sasuke llevaba esperando 10 días completos y eso significaba que estaba en su limite, por lo tanto seria una dura sesión de puro sexo duro.

No, lo descarto. Él no podía darse el lujo de llegar cansado al examen o de plano no llegar, si ese era el motivo principal de que se negara en primer lugar, sabía lo apasionado que era sasuke, y terminaría muy mal, en la peor escena no podría sentarse, si no lo sabría ya.

Tal vez darle aunque fuera un poco de desahogo, una mamada tal vez, pero lo descarto, sasuke no se satisfacería con solo eso seguramente se le lanzaría y él no seria capaz de negarse. Maldición, y sasuke era poseedor de un cuerpo de tentación incluso hacerle una mamada haría que el se excitara ya que no solo sasuke estaba en abstinencia si no él también, se imaginaba entre esos fuertes brazos sujetándole, las manos paseándose en su cuerpo y su lengua explorando lugares inimaginables, para finalmente el miembro del azabache… dentro suyo.

Se sonrojo –Deja de pensar en eso naruto– se regaño dándose una leves palmadas en las mejillas.

–mejor piensa como se lo vas a decir… ya se, si me escapo a una isla lejana tal vez no pueda encontrarme… no– lo descarto también – ¡definitivamente me encontraría! – Lagrimitas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – ¿Qué VOY A HACER?

– ¿y bien? – oyó decir enfrente de él

Tembló sabia quien era, vaya si que kami lo odiaba – ¿ha sasuke que haces por estos rumbos? – dijo como si no lo supiera e inocentemente con su característica sonrisa zurrona

– espere los tres días que me dijiste a si que he venido por ti.

– ha veras sasuke – dijo juntando sus deditos –lo que pasa es…que mi examen se pospuso hasta mañana

– Entiendo – dijo como si de verdad lo sintiera

– ¿eh? ¿De veras? ¿Entonces esperaras hasta mañana? – sus ojitos se iluminaron al parecer sasuke no era tan malo como creía

– Claro – una maquiavélica sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro

Naruto se sentía realmente feliz tanto que no se dio cuenta de aquella sonrisa así que emocionado salto a los brazos de su amado sasuke –pensé que no entenderías ¡dattebayo!, gracias sasuke.

El azabache correspondió el abrazo y acerco su boca al oído del rubio soplándole – ¿Por qué me agradeces? No deberías hacerlo – susurro

– ¿Qué? – contesto naruto sonrojado, aquella acción le había hecho estremecer y ahora era victima de un pequeño problema en su parte baja

– no voy a tocarte hoy si no mañana pero será mejor que te vayas preparando, te hare entender de una vez por todas lo apasionado que puedo llegar a ser.

– ¿eh?

– Entonces nos vemos mañana naruto – y se marcho conservando esa sonrisa en sus labios.

…ø¤º°°º¤øPOR CULPAø¤º°°º¤øDE UNASø¤º°°º¤øMATERIASø¤º°°º¤øREPROBADASø¤º°°º¤ø…

Finalmente había terminado con el ultimo examen de una larga lista de materias reprobadas, ahora solo quedaba esperar por los resultados que esperaba fueran satisfactorios, se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a donde sabría se encontraría con el azabache, estaba enormemente feliz de saber que ya podría estar con él y le llamo.

– ¡sasuke, podemos irnos!– grito emocionado

Sasuke se levanto del suelo en el cual hace unos momentos yacía acostado debajo de la sombra de un árbol, y se dirigió a naruto.

– Claro– contesto con esa simple respuesta, y esa sonrisa en todo el día de ayer hasta ahora no había desaparecido de sus labios

Naruto sin saber lo que le esperaba lo siguió, no sabia por que pero sasuke parecía realmente pacifico, tranquilo como si nada le perturbase en el trascurso de la escuela a su casa, no le había despegado la mirada de encima que no se había percatado de que se encontraban ya en la casa del azabache.

– Ya llegamos dobe.

– últimamente andas muy sonriente ¿te sucede algo sasuke?

– ya lo veras– dijo sonriendo

Abrió la puerta y entraron a la enorme casa, se dirigieron al cuarto del moreno y naruto aventó sus cosas, sin resistirse mas se abalanzo a donde se encontraba el azabache, lo beso como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, introdujo su lengua en aquella cálida cavidad y saboreaba cada rincón de la misma, era un beso cargado de lujuria que el moreno no respondió.

– ¿te sucede algo sasuke? – se oía agitada su voz y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas

– no nada ¿por que tendría que sucederme algo?

– Ah bueno es que – se lleva la mano a sus labios –no me respondiste el beso.

– ¿tenia que hacerlo? – su voz se oía fría, sin míralo eh indiferentemente se acostó en la cama

– Pues, si claro que tendrías que haberlo hecho– bufo algo molesto – ¿Qué sucede sasuke acaso estas molesto? creí que habías comprendido.

– Claro que comprendo por lo mismo pienso que hoy no deberíamos hacerlo, no se me antoja.

– ¿Qué?

No lo creía acaso ¿había escuchado bien? ¿No quería hacerlo? Ahora si que se había pasado – ¿pero quien fue el que me estuvo molestando por eso?

Sasuke vaya que lo disfrutaba, le haría pagar por haberlo tenido en abstinencia, no pudo evitarlo y sonrió perversamente lo tenia todo planeado el dobe aprendería y el gustoso le enseñaría.

Sensualmente se levanto de la cama y este acto no paso desapercibido para el rubio el cual al notarlo se sonrojo de sobremanera.

– me voy a meter a bañar si quieres puedes ver la tele.

– ¿te vas a meter a bañar?... ¿ahora?... Entonces… ¿no lo vamos a hacer?

– No, ya te dije que hoy no se me antoja– vaya que lo estaba disfrutando la cara de decepción que había puesto naruto al escucharlo era digna de fotografiarse, ahora entendería lo que se sentía estar realmente caliente y tener que hacerse trabajos manuales.

– si.

Comenzó a desvestirse, desabotono el primer botón de su camisa blanca y así fue bajando hasta que su pecho quedo totalmente descubierto la tumbo por alguna parte de su recamara y dirigió sus manos a su pantalón, naruto solo quedo embelesado sus ojos seguían las manos de sasuke que ágilmente se dirigían al cinturón desasiéndose de el, todo lo veía en cámara lenta. Esas blancas y finas manos desabotonando el pantalón. Empezó a sentir como todo el calor reprimido subía rápidamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas ahora tenían el color de un muy rojo tomate.

Y el azabache no dejaba de mirar de reojo a naruto, estaba consiguiendo su objetivo, excitar al rubio así que seguiría con la segunda fase de su macabro plan, el pantalón desabrochado y con el zíper abajo dejaban ver claramente su ropa interior, unos bóxer negros de licra pegados a su cuerpo, se adentro al baño y como sabia, el rubio le siguió fingiendo no ser visto; comenzó a bajarse el pantalón.

Naruto tenia una de sus manos en su nariz evitando que la sangre saliera por ella –"maldición, lo esta haciendo apropósito, maldito teme" – pero aun sospechando que el uchiha lo hacia apropósito no podía evitar seguir aquella escena que le regalaba, se estaba excitando, su miembro era apresado por su ropa y su respiración se había acelerado un poco, si sasuke pudiera tocarle se daría cuenta de la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Sasuke se despojo del pantalón y ahora lo único que le faltaba era la licra, quedando de espalda a naruto cubría su ya muy evidente erección, hacer todo eso solo ocasionaba que él también se excitara –"Demonios" – si no era de palo, el también lo estaba sintiendo. Se acerco a la regadera y la abrió, tentando el agua espero a que estuviera a una temperatura decente para finalmente meterse y no se percato de que cierto rubio estaba adentro del baño atrás de él.

– ya vasta, sasuke – dijo el rubio desesperado

Sonriendo satisfactoriamente sabía que había cumplido exitosamente la segunda parte de su plan, volteo quedo enfrente de naruto y se sorprendió bastante al mirarlo, el rubio se había bajado el pantalón y la ropa interior dejando expuesto su muy erecto miembro.

–Mira lo que has hecho– dijo mostrando su hombria, cerrando los ojos –por favor sasuke tómame– suplico

Eso era lo que quería escuchar, y sin esperarse un segundo más tomo de la muñeca a naruto y lo empujo hasta la regadera

– como tú quieras.

Sasuke llevo sus labios a la boca de naruto, introdujo su lengua y comenzó jugar con ella, ambas bailaban al mismo tiempo subiéndose una encima de la otra rozándose, haciendo intercambio de saliva para finalmente separase solo siendo unidas sus bocas por un ligero hilo de ella.

– Sasuke – dijo el rubio sensualmente

– Por fin puedo tocarte – sasuke no dejaba de mirarlo con laciba

– Solo han sido 10 días – naruto estaba preso en la pared del baño por sasuke que le sostenía de la cintura

– Y voy a cobrármelos – lo beso de nueva cuenta apasionadamente, demandada mente que cualquiera que los viera sencillamente se excitaría ante tal escena

Sasuke bajo su mano de la cintura del rubio al trasero y comenzó a masajearlo

– ah HA Ng! Mmn– naruto gemía ante el contacto y el agua tibia que caía sobre su piel lo único que hacia era intensificar aquella sensación

No supo en que momento se vio totalmente desnudo besándose debajo de la regadera con sasuke, acariciando esa blanca espalda

– Eh tenido suficiente– dijo el uchiha sonando ya desesperado

Saco a naruto de la regadera y lo empujo a la cama, una vez ahí comenzó a lamer el cuello posesivamente pasando de él al pecho dejando un camino de saliva, cuando sus labios y su lengua llegaron a uno de los pezones rodeándolo en forma de circulo para finalmente succionarlo mientras su otra mano jalaba levemente el otro pezón y con un solo dedo moverlo en círculos hasta que quedara totalmente erecto.

– NNH.

– vaya ¿te pone tanto? – Dijo con el pezón en su boca –entonces esto te va a gustar más.

– Aaaah… mg!

Se estremeció no supo cuando pero ahora sasuke se encontraba tocando su miembro que claramente desde hace ya algún rato había sufrido un muy notable cambio

– no… detente vas muy rápido.

– ¿pero por que? Si yo se que te gusta.

Comenzó a pasear sus dedos por el falo de naruto rodeando la cabeza para finalmente pasarse al tronco, sujeto con fuerza y presiono débilmente

– dime ¿entonces quieres que me detenga cuando ya estas así de duro?

Sonreía maliciosa y lascivamente sabia perfectamente como hacer estremecer al rubio y después de haber estado en abstinencia por varios días seguramente en verdad lo necesitaba, ese juego suyo era de ganar.

– yo… – dijo entrecortadamente –maldito sasuke– se sentó en la cama y sujeto al azabache del brazo, sus labios aprisionaron a los otros con sumo deseo, sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra tocándose, rosándose saboreando de la salivación del otro para finalmente separarse

Vaya que lo deseaba si no lo había hecho solo por joder a sasuke, sabia lo apasionado que podía a llegar a ser cuando estaba caliente y por eso le había dicho que no, si no seguramente no hubiera podido sentarse y no hubiera podido hacer sus exámenes, y aunque en verdad le gustaba que sasuke le reclamara como suyo y le excitara de sobre manera, la forma salvaje en la que se lo hacia, esos días simplemente tenia que decir no y ahora seguramente se lamentaría, pobre de su trasero.

– Vamos– dijo naruto, su voz había cambiado y agarrando una de las manos de sasuke las llevo a su miembro –puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo

No pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa que seguramente naruto noto –como tú quieras.

Saco su lengua y la coloco en la puntita del miembro del rubio comenzando a moverla en círculos para rodearlo, paseándola por el tronco subiendo y bajando, envolvió su lengua alrededor saboreando cada rincón

– Uuuua… Aaaah…aa…aah…

Le gustaba escuchar esa lasciva voz y mirar esa expresión en su rostro, sin duda alguna naruto lo disfrutaba y mucho, y eso lo único que ocasionaba en el era aumentar su excitación pero…

– por… favor… sasuke.

Dejo de hacer lo suyo y coloco un dedo en la punta evitando así la salida del semen pre-eyaculatorio

– ¿Qué imploras?

– por… favor…

– ¿hum? Acaso… ¿quieres que me lo coma? – Si… quería hacerlo sufrir –implórame para que continúe.

Naruto solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, sentía una necesidad sobre humana por estar dentro de aquella húmeda cavidad, por sentir esos labios aprisionado su miembro y su respiración, así que rendido haría lo que el uchiha le pidiera.

–sasuke, por favor.

Parecía que esa expresión no desaparecería por algún tiempo, apareció su sonrisa triunfante, sin decir una sola palabra saco nuevamente su lengua y de un solo y rápido movimiento degusto todo ese ser

– Uuuun… Aaaah…Aaah…Aaaaah…

Sentía su cuerpo arder y sin poder evitarlo se corrió en la boca del mayor –yo…no…– se sentó al sentir que se había venido en la boca de su koi

–¿sasuke?

Su rostro se sonrojo como un tomate, el carmesí que inundaba sus mejillas era tan intenso que sasuke pudo notarlo, pero era normal pues la imagen que se encontraba frente a sus ojos simplemente era magnifica. Sasuke tenía el rostro manchado y había llevado uno de sus dedos a su mejilla en donde se encontraba el semen y retirándolo se lo llevo a la boca.

– Delicioso– dijo relamiéndose los labios con gran libido

– "vaya, vaya" – pensó, el cuerpo de naruto que yacía acostado en la cama le había puesto bastante, sus ojos negros bajaron de esos hermosos ojos azul zafiro hasta cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio mirando con insistencia la humedecida extensión que ahora se encontraba algo relajada, aquella visión solo provoco en él, que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera a niveles realmente drásticos, le resultaría difícil no desgarrar ese pequeño agujero.

Uno de sus dedos comenzó a pasearse por sus labios tocándolos delicadamente para finalmente introducirlo en su boca y relamerlo sensualmente ensalivándolo totalmente.

– Había pensado en ser amable contigo al principio, pero eh cambiado de parecer, tú no me dejas otra alternativa– mintió

– ¿qu…que…?– dijo con dificultad tratando de recuperar la respiración, esa descarga sin duda ya la necesitaba desde hace mucho, pues aunque se había estado tocando y dado placer con su propia mano durante los días en los que se lo prohibió a sasuke realmente no se comparaba a cuando el uchiha le brindaba de su ayuda.

El azabache se acerco al cuerpo de naruto quedando encima de él, apoyándose en la cama con uno de sus brazos, con la mano que le quedaba libre tomo el rostro del rubio y acaricio gentilmente su mejilla para finalmente acercarse y dar una pequeña lamida.

– ahhh… mggg…NN… – gimió al sentir el palpitante miembro de sasuke sobre el suyo

– na…ru…to…– le susurro sasuke al oído –préstame tu mano.

Naruto obedeció, sasuke le hizo una señal para que se levantara de la cama y así lo hizo. Miro como el moreno se sentaba en la cama y le tomaba de la mano, captando la idea se sentó en él quedando de frente, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar levemente las ondas eléctricas hacían su aparición paseándose por su espalda erguiéndola

– Uhh…NH…mmh…Haa…

– Naruto… Ng– se escapo del azabache un leve gemido de sus labios marcándose en su rostro un muy suave color carmín

Entre los dos sujetaban ambos miembros frotándolos uno contra el otro en un vaivén realmente placentero.

–naruto sujétalo con fuerza, apriétame mas fuerte.

– sa…suk…e…

El moreno tenia su mano en la punta de la extensión del rubio masturbándolo ágilmente mientras este obedecía la orden de sasuke apretando con fuerza mientras subía y baja su mano, el sentir el miembro del azabache junto al suyo y su mano masturbando a ambos era demasiado, sentía venir próximamente una nueva eyaculación.

Y para sasuke tampoco era la excepción le gustaba lo que sentía y quería intensificarlo, además de que quería hacer sufrir a su zorrito por la abstinencia, así que llevo una de sus manos al bien formado trasero de naruto y paseo uno de sus dedos por aquel hoyito.

– sasu…ke no…no…

– Voltéate– dijo con una perversa sonrisa

Naruto se quito de encima de sasuke y colocándose en la cama quedando en cuatro patas dejando así expuesto su trasero frente al azabache.

– pero mira que mojado estas– delineo con un dedo el suave y humedo por el semen del rubio, sonrosado anillo frente a él

– Es por tu culpa– naruto estaba sonrojado y apenas podía articular palabra alguna –eres muy cruel conmigo.

– ¿enserio lo crees?

No supo en que momento pero sasuke ya se encontraba agachado lamiendo aquel cálido agujero saboreando su entrada relamiendo todo alrededor, paseando una de sus manos por los delgados hilos de líquido que se deslizaban de entre los muslos del rubio mientras introducía su lengua –voy a llenarte hasta que quede totalmente satisfecho.

Naruto lo único que pudo hacer fue arquear su espalda. Aquellas palabras y las sensaciones que experimentaba le hacían sentir hervir, el aire que salía de su boca podría jurar que estaba muy caliente, el sentir en su entrada de esa manera a sasuke le hacia en lo que ser de sobre manera.

– por favor, sasuke.

Sasuke estaba más que complacido con aquellas reacciones del rubio, introdujo uno de sus dedos metiéndolo y sacándolo para meter el segundo, moviendo sus dedos con maestría los abrió en forma de tijeras para ensanchar aquel tan esperado lugar.

– tus dedos.

– ¿Qué tienen? – contesto ignorando lo que el rubio le diría

– por favor… la tuya… la quiero…te necesito.

Se sonrojo, naruto se veía tan lindo que no pudo contenerse más y sujetando su miembro lo dirigió a la estrecha entrada

– U…Wah…NN…Aah…NNG…AAHH! – jadeo naruto tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, aquella estocada había llegado mucho mas profundo de lo normal

– ¡AH! ¿Te gusta?...Mmm…aquí ¿se siente bien? – dijo sasuke embistiendo de nueva cuenta al rubio, podía sentir como esas paredes le sujetaban con fuerza y se convertían en una embriagante prisión de la cual no quería salir

– si…ahí…justo ahí sasuke…Aaah…NN… ¡ah!

Sonrió con malicia, las caderas de naruto habían comenzado a moverse profundizando aun más las embestidas, y de vez en cuando sentía como le presionaba contrayendo sus paredes, era tan magnifico

– Hah… eres tan caliente – sujetaba la cintura del rubio pero sintió que era insuficiente así que retiro su miembro

– ¿Qué? – naruto no entendía por que sasuke había sacado su extensión pero comprendió al ver esos ojos negros, el uchiha le había sujetado del brazo volteándolo rápidamente quedando así de frente

– No podía verte– agarro las rodillas de naruto y las abrió lo más que pudo

– Pervertido – se sonrojo

–Tú eres más pervertido que yo– sasuke sin avisar volvió a introducir su miembro

–Hah… Aah… ha…sasu…ke –llevo sus manos al cuello del moreno y se aferro a él con fuerza, enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del azabache quería sentirle en su interior lo mas que fuera posible

–NNG…Hum…Na…Ru…to…mmm –unió sus labios en un beso demandante y lleno de pasión, el éxtasis era absoluto naruto comenzaba a succionarle y a contraerse con mas rapidez seguramente pronto llegaría al orgasmo

Dirigió una de sus manos al pecho del rubio y sin dejar de penetrarlo se dirigió a las tetillas erectas, apretando una con una mano llevo su lengua a la otra rodeándola, deslizándose desvergonzadamente por encima de ella para finalmente succionarla con fuerza.

–AAAAAH…sa…suke…no…al…mismo…tiempo… –sintió como la mano del uchiha abandonaba su pezón para dirigirse a su miembro erecto que palpitaba humedecido por los líquidos que resbalaban sobre el.

–Hah… ¿Por qué? Yo se que te sientes muy bien… ha…ah… tu cuerpo no puede mentirme y menos… esta parte tuya– diciendo eso ultimo le embistió con gran fuerza haciendo que naruto gritara de placer

–AAAAAAAAAH– no soportaría mucho mas ya era demasiado, la mano de sasuke le masturbaba con maestría al compas en que lo penetraba – estoy enloqueciendo…

–Hah… esta bien si soy yo el que lo ocasiona…Mmm…

Su respiración estaba mas agitada de lo normal, para ambos entre mas lo penetraba las sensaciones aumentaban, aferrándose mas fuerte de lo normal el tan esperado orgasmo sin mas hizo su aparición asiendo que sasuke se corriera dentro de naruto y este al sentir aquella caliente esencia llenándolo, la mano del uchiha presionarle con fuerza su falo, se vino entre ambos vientres

–Sasuke…– dijo tratando de relajar su respiración –…Eres increíble.

–Naruto– oyó que le llamaba

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿acaso crees que ha sido todo?

– ¿eh? – Ya se imaginaba lo que vendría, una gotita comenzó a caer por su sien –ah… creo que ya es algo tarde, tal vez iruka sensei y ero sennin estén un poco preocupados creo que mejor me voy a casa antes de que pase algo ma…– fue acallado por uno de los besos del uchiha

–No te preocupes por eso– dijo con una maquiavélica sonrisa – ya le hable a tu abuelo para decirle que te quedaras a dormir en mi casa todas las vacaciones para darte clases de regularización, debiste haber estado ahí, medio permiso de enseñarte de principio a fin hasta que entendieras todo.

–pero de seguro a iruka sensei le parecerá extraño, él ¡seguro! preguntara por mí

Trato de sonar esperanzado, sin duda alguna ero sennin le había dejado en manos de una bestia pero su esperanza se había esfumado al notar la sonrisa lujuriosa de sasuke.

–Creo que él también estará ocupado todas las vacaciones con kakashi sensei.

– pero que…

– ¿te lo había advertido no es así? Que si te esperaba un día más no podrías ir en un buen tiempo a la escuela.

– ¿eh? –a naruto un miedo indescriptible había comenzado a recorrerle todo el cuerpo y en su rostro solo se podía ver claramente el pánico

–esto solo a sido el comienzo, te dije que seria gentil al principio pero que había cambiado de idea, pues ahora recuperare "TODOS" (haciendo énfasis en todos) y cada uno de los días que me has dejado en abstinencia.

Sasuke que se había levantado de la cama se dirigió a su armario y saco una bolsa, naru no entendía para que era, tan inocente como siempre no supo en la que se había metido al aceptar ir a la casa del uchiha.

– ¿Cuántos días fueron? ¿Lo recuerdas? – el azabache lo miraba con una sonrisa prepotente mientras se dirigía a la cama

–Amm… no fueron muchos– el pánico le rodeaba enterito, no tenia ni idea de lo que el moreno tenia en esa bolsa pero de algo podía estar seguro no seria nada bueno

–Diez– fue lo único que dijo y dejo caer en la cama el contenido de la bolsa

Naruto se le enchino la piel al ver los aparatos que había caído a la cama –sasuke y ¿esto? –pensó que si se hacia el inocente seguramente el azabache no se atrevería a hacerle nada y es que se veía tan angelical y puro que el que le mirara de seguro pensaría "el en verdad no sabe lo que son"

–son juguetes sexuales.

*ah* lo sabia pero no quería escucharlo – ¿y para que los quieres? –estaba tan asustado que el miedo comenzaba a traicionarle

–no te preocupes que yo te explicare a detalle para que funciona cada uno de ellos.

Acaso ¿abría cavado su propia tumba?

–Bueno ahora naruto…– tenia en sus manos uno de los juguetitos – ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos las clases? No te dejare descansar hasta que lo comprendas MUY bien así no volverás a reprobar ¿o si?

En aquellas calles oscuras en donde la noche hacia su aparición se había escuchado claramente el grito de un chico, aquel chico no había podido escapar de su captor el cual se auto nombro su maestro, él se encargaría de enseñarle muy bien para que el rubio chico no volviera a suspender materias, y así a casusa de ello dejar en abstinencia a cierto uchiha que claramente no perdonaba una.

–¡pero fue culpa de kakashi sensei!

FIN

DATOS CURIOSOS

Sasuke lo planeo todo, es decir el fue a hablar con kakashi para que no hiciera el examen, en pocas palabras lo soborno y se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Y es por que…

Si efectivamente quería hacer sufrir a naruto!

Nuestro uchiha pensó que en vez de tener solo una vez a naru debería conseguir una escusa para poseerlo MUCHAS veces, así naru no podría objetar ni hacer nada al respecto sin duda fue un macabro plan el cual consistió mas o menos en lo siguiente:

1; conseguir retrasar el examen de naruto (si no, no abría excusa)

2; una vez retrasado ir a conseguir juguetes (nos divertiremos mucho una vez juntos)

3; hablar con su familia (no podrá negarse si lo encierro en caso de que lo intentara) NOTA: tendré que deshacerme de iruka

4; hacerlo sufrir (que sufra por negarme lo que por derecho es mío) NOTA: a un uchiha no se le niega nada

5; para hacerlo sufrir considero que hacerme el difícil resultara muy bien (soy irresistible no durara mucho)

6; una vez consiga mi objetivo disfrutar lentamente (no hay que verse desesperado aunque lo este)

7; tal vez ser amable (hay que darle crédito él también aguanto [nota: ignorar esto])

8; jugar juntos hasta que las vacaciones acaben (usar los juguetes con él)

Cabe decir que naru-chan estuvo enclaustrado en la casa de sasuke durante dos semanas enteras y conoció todo tipo de juguetes, después de aquella experiencia nunca en su vida volvió a reprobar una materia y a decir no a sasuke uchiha.

**NOTAS FINALES:** hace mucho que escribi este fic, la trama no quedo como yo hubiera querido pero espero se entienda la idea. Era la primera vez que escribia un lemon tan largo y me costo algo de trabajo pero me divertí escribiéndolo (TT_TT ah fue tan difícil) no me gustan las vulgaridades así que trate de evitarlas lo mas posible (aunque eso es lo que le da sabor al lemon) espero les haya gustado.

Espero sus Reviews para cualquier duda y sugerencia.

¡Los quiero mucho chics!


End file.
